


Flowers

by Heroic_Carp



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thats all the tags i could think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroic_Carp/pseuds/Heroic_Carp
Summary: This is for the Obitine Prompt Month-Gift.This is set in the year on the run.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting something so i'm a little nervous but it's also exciting. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome

They've been on the run for a little while now. It's hard to know exactly but it's had to be around 4 or 5 months. It was a slightly warm day but not uncomfortable. It was a surprisingly nice day considering their situation. Living on the run wasn't exactly nice.  
~~~  
Obi-Wan went scouting ahead to make sure everything was safe before they travelled to a new rest point. It was a slightly forested place with an assortment of different plants scattered about the area. He didn't pay them much attention, but a certain patch of flowers caught his eyes. a bunch of different small white flowers. Seeing the pearly shine of the flowers reminded him of the lilies he had caught Satine admiring as they passed through a town. He didn't know if they were just here favourite or if she liked them for other reasons, But seeing the flowers gave him an idea. Now, these flowers infront of him certainly weren't lilies but they had that same pure glow to them. He went to them and started plucking a few from the ground.  
~~~  
Satine was waiting with Qui-Gon whilst Obi-Wan scouted the path ahead for danger. He has been gone longer then expected and Satine would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little bit worried. She thought Qui-Gon should have looked more concerned then he did. Before she could raise her complaint she saw Obi-Wan approaching through the trees. With the path all clear they started their way to find a new place to stay the night. They were walking for a bit until they found a small secluded place to set up temporary shelter. It was starting to get a little dark. Qui-Gon decided that he should check the surrounding area for any danger whilst Satine and Obi-wan set up a little bit of something that resembled shelter. They finished setting it up and were waiting for Qui-Gon to get back. Whilst they were waiting Obi-Wan remembered he had been carrying some flowers that were getting squashed in a small bag he's been carrying around. He doesn't really know how he forgot but i guess trekking through a forest might be kinda distracting. Satine was watching the horizon as the sun shone threw the trees as it was setting. There was a nice cool breeze flowing by. She went to talk with Obi-Wan but when she turned towards him she saw him going through his bag to get something. When he found it he took it out carefully as if it could break any second. What he held was a scraggy, slightly crushed flower crown made of white flowers. Satine gave a slight chuckle "what's that?" she asked. "uh, well this living on the run thing is kinda not great living conditions, but i thought maybe i could make them a bit better, but uh it got a bit crushed and it's a little wilted now....." "so you made this?" she cut him off with a friendly smile, slightly amused with the situation at hand. "yeah, i uh made it for you, but i should have gave it too you early when it wasn't all damaged." he said looking slightly disappointed. "well i think it looks just fine how it is" she states very authoritatively. she reaches out to take it and he hands it too her. still gently and slowly because it really does look like it could break with the slightest of winds. Sardines takes it and then puts it on her head. smiling proudly as she does so. "although i do have a question. when in the world did you get the time to do this?" Satine asks legitimately curious. "well that would be when i scouted out the area before we left." he stated firmly but was actually quite embarrassed at the fact that his reason for his lateness was caught. "well it's nice to see you value our safety over all else." She says her voice laced with sarcasm. "it's not like i didn't do my job." He throws back. "well just make sure you let us know when your gonna be an extra hour before you go." Satine says before looking at the sun which is nearly gone now. "doesn't seem like Qui-Gon's coming back anytime soon" Obi-Wan verbally observes sounding tired. "I think it's best if we get some rest." He then states settling down under the small shelter. Satine agrees and procedes to follow suite.  
~~~  
Qui-Gon returned mysteriously in the night. By early morning they all wake up. Satine notices she was still wearing the flower crown whilst she slept. it did break during the night. She looks at the small mess of flowers and finds the best looking and least wilted one. She then picks it out from the rest and slips it behind her ear. It stays there for as long as that flower keeps its shiny white color.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to finish this so it is what it is


End file.
